Starfleet Starfighter Corps
The Starfleet Starfighter Corps (SFFC) was founded in 2379, when Starfleet Command acknowledged the increased usefulness of short-range fighters and committed to better training of the pilots and support staff of these vessels. It was the brainchild of then-Fleet Admiral Volon Dex, who based the organization on the Dominion War-era Provisional Starfighter Force that had been organized by Fleet Admiral Victor Murdock As with the Marine Corps and Starfleet Intelligence, the SFFC is an autonomous branch of the Starfleet Operating Forces, falling under the jurisdiction of the Commander-in-Chief, but not under the auspices of Starfleet itself. The Commanding officer of the SFFC is the Star Marshall, a rank equivalent to Fleet Admiral. As a further demonstration of their autonomy, the SFFC uses a rank structure similar to the United Earth Air Force, itself derived from Earth's United States Air Force and UK Royal Air Force. In standard duty uniform SFFC personnel wear white undershirts. In keeping with tradition, those who qualify as pilots receive ceremonial wings which may be worn on their uniform opposite the unique comm-badge. Organization The SFFC is divided into thirty numbered Forces, each consisting of three Corps. Within every Corps there are three Divisions of three Wings and one Special Operations Squadron each. Each wing is made up of a pair of Groups of three Squadrons each. A squadron twelve fighters of the same class and type and is usually the smallest independently operated unit. Within a squadron are three Flights, each made of two pairs of fighters called a Section. Squadron Types A Squadron is a unit of the Starfleet Starfighter Corps consisting of three flights of four starfighters each, for a total of twelve craft. A squadron is typically the smallest unit to operate independently, and is the largest unit to be made up entirely of the same type of fighter craft. In addition to the twelve starfighters and their aircrews, a squadron has three attached support craft: a SWACS runabout, a tanker runabout, and a Search & Rescue Craft, along with the eight personnel required to operate these craft. Additionally, there are between eighty-one and one-hundred twenty other support personnel, depending on the type of squadron and the class of starfighter it operates. A squadron is typically commanded by a Major. There are seven types of Squadrons. Starfighter The purpose of a Starfighter squadron is combat, patrol, and defense. Attack An Attack squadron is made up of heavier craft than a starfighter squadron, and is responsible for assault operations against both fixed and mobile targets. Interceptor Interceptor squadrons utilize faster starfighters and rapid attack tactics to keep enemy starfighters at a safe distance from Starfleet vessels and stations. Reconnaissance A Reconnaissance squadron typically operates divided into Flights or Sections, and scouts enemy positions and forces to aid operations. Bomber Bomber squadrons attack fixed targets with heavy ordnance. Special Operations A Special Operations squadron typically performs under the command and control of Starfleet Intelligence in aid of intelligence gathering and covert operations. Training A Training squadron is one of eighteen squadrons assigned to the SFFC Academy at Saturn Station. Category:Starfleet Command divisions Category:Organizations